Real World Crossover: Sheer Madness Unleashed
by Fanboyimus Prime
Summary: Vegeta tells a tale about the Moon Kingdom(one Sailor Pluto wishes was never told), Ryouga enters the fray and Trunks shows up.


  
Sailor Saturn was screaming as Vegeta started yelling at the Sailor Senshi with a bullhorn. He had no idea who and why this strange person had taken her. She had heard of the Z Warriors but she knew this guy wasn't a member.   
  
Vegeta yelled"SHUT UP! I CAN'T HEAR MYSELF THINK!"   
  
Sailor Saturn stopped screaming and looked at Vegeta. She could feel the kind of power he had. She also knew this wasn't even his full power.   
  
"Hey kid why do you even hang out with those losers?" Vegeta asked.   
  
"We're a team..and why do should I answer your questions demon?" Sailor Saturn said.   
  
"Demon..I''m not a demon..I'm an alien" Vegeta said and added "and say you wouldn't happen to be a new version of that Sailor Senshi from the Moon Kingdom would you?"   
  
"How would you know about the Moon Kingdom?" Sailor Saturn asked.   
  
"My race had records of the last Super Saiyen before Karrorot..and that was thirty thousand years ago" Vegeta replied.   
  
"OH" Sailor Saturn said.   
  
"Yeah and there is a tale of when the Saiyen royal family once visited the Royal Palace of the Moon Kingdom....and well let's just say the scandel, property damage and the fact that the carpets ignited from all the booze soaked into them is why the Saiyen royal family never got invited back..hey that Sailor Pluto was there..hehehehe" Vegeta said and started laughing.   
***  
  
Everyone who remembered that event(Queen Serenity's ghost , Luna, Artemis, and Sailor Pluto) shuttered. They thought when the Saiyen royal family landed on the moon, they could civilize the Saiyen race, and get their miltary might, and maybe influence over the next Saiyen to become an infamous Super Saiyen. Sailor Pluto however found the chaos they emitted almost unbearable. However after a kegger in the royal ballroom which would make college fratboys weep in the orgy(in more ways than one) of violence, destruction of property, and the fact that the carpets were soaked in so much booze they ignited like the Cuyahoga river once did showed them that there was no way to make the Saiyens resemble the high society that the Moon Kingdom was...  
  
It was rumored that when the Saiyen King found about about the destruction of the Moon Kingdom he said a few things like"Hey Beyrl could have called us, we would have done it for free", "Good riddence to those elitist losers" , "High society, please..they feel apart becasue some noblewoman couldn't get some prince..if that happened with us someone would be dead and we would move on" and "That god those Sailor Senshi are dead..and may the rest in pieces"  
  
***  
  
All the Sailor Senshi, except for Saturn, looked at Sailor Pluto.   
  
"Is that true?" Sailor Venus asked.   
  
"Yes...though I wish it wasn't" Sailor Pluto said.   
  
Then Vegeta hovered closer.   
  
"That was what Saiyens described as 'our greatest kegger ever'" Vegeta said.   
  
"Hey you said described" Sailor Moon said.   
  
"Freeza blew up the planet Vegeta..only two pureblooded Saiyens remain..myself and Karrorot..better known as Son Goku" Vegeta said sadly.   
  
Sailor Pluto laughed.   
  
"However Karrorot and I are both Super Sayens" Vegeta said with a smirk and added" So why are you all the Sailor Senshi? And why now?"   
  
"We're the reencarnated versions of the Sailor Senshi from the fall of the Moon Kingdom" Sailor Moon said.  
  
"Poor kids..to be reencarnated versions of that group of losers, and you remind me of the Giynu force...the only reason people didn't complain is because they were a good team,and they would kill you if you said that all that possing was pointless..well until I killed everyone of them except Captain Giynu" Vegeta said.   
  
"Murderer!" The Sailor Senshi yelled.   
  
"Other than Sailor Saturn here how many of you can destory planets?" Vegeta asked.   
  
The Sailor senshi were quiet.   
  
"I have a feeling that Piccolo and Gohan could destory a planet and I know Goku could" Vegeta said with a smirk and added"and I have blown up planets..and that was before I became a Super Saiyen so you all are wimps"   
  
Vegeta then flew away.   
  
***  
  
Ryouga somehow wondered into the house in his pig form. He saw a looming shadow..and it licked its lips. Ryouga ran as fast as he could.   
  
***  
  
Vegeta had just gotten home, had dumped Sailor Saturn in Washu's "room", sicne she wouldn't stop yelling. Washu seemed to be on cloud 9 to have a Sailor Senshi member to experiment on.  
  
When Vegeta entered the kitchen he saw a small black pig. Vegeta licked his lips. The pig ran. Vegata put on an apron, a chef's hat(which looked strange with his hair style), and got a bottle of barbecue sauce out of the fridge. He then ran after the pig.   
  
***  
  
Ranma sat on the sofa with Gohan and A-Ko. So far his day hadn't been that bad...he knew something was going to happen. When Ryouga leaped into his lap he he was right.   
  
"Well P-Chan...what are you doing here?" Ranma asked.  
  
"So my snack has a name" Vegeta said drooling.  
  
When Ryouga jumped on the coffee table he knocked over a few cold drinks and transformed.   
  
"Heh..say is that a camera up there?" Ryouga asked.   
  
"Yep." Ranma said.   
  
"Akane's going to kill me when she sees this isn't she?" Ryouga asked.   
  
"Or force feed you the biohazard she calls her cooking" Ranma replied.   
  
"I would saw 'Ranma is this all your fault' but its not in this case" Ryouga said and added"I need some clothes".  
  
Gohan zapped Ryouga with a kibolt and Ryouga was wearing what Piccolo normally wears, except for the wooden shoes, those were like the boots of saiyen battle armor.   
  
"Well since Akane will kill me if I go back..and I really want to learn that move I'll try to say" Ryouga said.   
  
***  
  
Shampoo was looking for her second airen. He took out everyone in Nerima with little effort. She was in love.   
  
***  
  
Trunks shuttered and found the house. However a strange spaceship then appeared and was...Meowing?  
  
***  
  
Tenchi nearly jumped out of his skin when Aeka and Ryoko showed up.  
  
Ataru nearly leaped out of his skin when Lum showed up.   
  
Aeka and Lum nearly jump out of their skin when they see Vegeta.   
  
***  
Trunks entered the house and looked at his father smirk at two girls.   
  
"Took you two long enough to show up" Vegeta said.  
  
"Lord Tenchi this man makes everyone you have fought look like terran boyscouts" Aeka said.   
  
"Yes, Darling Vegeta is wanted criminal" Lum said.   
  
Vegeta powered up to Super Saiyen.   
  
Aeka and Lum fainted.   
  
"Well waht do you think son?" Vegeta asked Trunks.  
  
"You know? " Trunks asked.  
  
"Yes..and seeing you kill Freeza and King Cold like they were nothing makes me extremely proud of you" Vegeta replied.   
  
Mamoru slammed the door.  
  
"WHERE IS SHE?" Mamoru bellowed.  
  
"With Washu" Vegeta said with a smirk, then he started juggling Aeka, Lum and Mamoru.   
  
"Why are you juggling those people?" Ranma asked.  
  
"I feel like it" Vegeta replied.   
  
  
Announcer(Goku): OK so Piccolo and Akane didn't show up..but next time the series premire of Real World:Japan goes on the air and what chaos will that create? Will Nabiki make money off finding Ranma? WHo will enrage the Nerimaites more Ranma or Vegeta? Will the fact that Vegeta is Trunk's father make them not want him? Why is Aeka's parents here? What will they do when they see Vegeta and Lum? Why is A-Ko giving Ranma a ring?   
  
Washu:Its unquestionably amusing.   
  
Urd:Don't I know you from somewhere?  
  
Washu:Probably.   
  
  
  
  



End file.
